


The Bildgewater Assassin

by FightTheThorn



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Capture, Gen, Minor Violence, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: Gangplank remembers those fools who ruined his plans, along with the woman who orchestrated it all. He sends Talon in to make sure the two idiots aren't going to mess him up again.





	

Talon stalked the streets of Bilgewater, his long coat with sharp daggers at the tips rustling as he walked along the pier. The wood creaked below him all the same, but he ignored it as he searched the faces he saw along the way. His hood hid his face in this town of liars and thieves. He wouldn’t be likely to draw attention even if he didn’t keep to the shadows. 

Gangplank paid for his services to remove Twisted Fate and Graves Malcolm from Bilgewater. They apparently had a falling out some year previously and mucked up everything. He’d provided two wanted posters as identifying marks for Talon. 

He never interacted much with people. They were either hiring him or dead. Much could be gained by moving about in the shadows, recon and information came easy especially on the streets of Bilgewater. Everyone was out to make a quick buck or to hide themselves from the public eye. 

Within a day, Talon located his marks and took to hiding in the back of a very busy bar for two days. They came back each night, playing off the weaknesses of their prey.

His eyes watched Twisted Fate playing Poker, cheating, and winning the pot in the middle of the table. Twisted Fate’s slight of hand seemed to be his most discerning power and, if one took the time to watch and analyze, they wouldn’t be fooled by such trickery. His partner, Graves Malcolm laughed loudly as some men slammed their hands on the table in outrage at losing their gold. All it took was Graves heaping his large gun, named New Destiny, onto the table and point the barrel at the man. “Don’t play a game you’re afraid to lose.” He said, causing the other to back up quickly and leave the bar in a huff. 

They didn’t seem to be very menacing. Or do-gooders. Talon couldn’t figure out why they would’ve been an issue to Gangplank’s crew, but it didn’t matter much. A mark was a mark. 

The night went on and Talon noted how Graves and Twisted Fate only drank every so often. They’d grab the drink, put it to their lips, yet they wouldn’t actually take a swig. His eyes narrowed as he continued to watch Graves _pretend_ to be drunk as they hustled the Poker table and had their way with the unsuspecting fools. It was… actually very genius. They were rowdy and ‘drunk’ enough to be simultaneously comfortable and uncomfortable depending on the mood of the people around them. If someone grew angry at their losses, they’d be wary because the pair were playing drunk enough to be unpredictable and dangerous, yet to others, they were fun and excitable. It helped that one of them was a large man, bearded, and wielded a dangerously large gun.

Talon sunk back into his seat, his body losing some tension. His arms crossed comfortably in front of him. A smile pulled at the edges of his lips.

 _Interesting_.

A few more hours passed, the two partners huddled up together. It was well into the night and almost morning when the crew finally broke up and started to dissipate. The seamen back to their boats, the workers back to their jobs, and the drunkards to the streets. The hustler and his partner spoke in hushed tones, probably considering their next move. 

The two seemed inseparable. Literally. Neither of them moved so much as 6 feet from one another at any time. Either they were close or they had major trust issues.

Maybe both. 

Talon watched as they muttered to one another and decided to leave. His eyes followed them as they walked out the swinging doors and out onto the pier. The moment they were out of his sight, he stood, paid for his drinks, and briskly walked out after them. They turned the corner as he stepped outside. He took to the rooftop, finding it a much quieter alternative to the creaking wood. 

For a moment he wondered if he lost them, if they managed to slip away, but he found them walking down an alleyway. He realised he’d never get them apart. Not unless they absolutely had to separate. 

The moment to strike was now, where there’d be no witnesses. He jumped from the rooftop and close by, his footsteps making no sound. Talon’s coat whispered in the wind…

And Twisted Fate turned around to see him.

 _Impossible_.

He lunged forward, going for Twisted Fate first. His eyes widened as he neared him and saw that Graves reacted as well, mostly due to Twisted Fate’s movements and sudden pause, but still… this was insane. 

“Hold yer horses.” Twisted Fate pushed off the ground pulling a card from his coat pocket. It shimmered yellow in the moonlight and Talon barely dodged it as it came soaring at him. 

Graves heaved New Destiny up where Talon had slid back and pulled the trigger. “Back up, coat-tails.”

Another narrow dodge as Talon flipped up into the air and lunged at Twisted Fate once more. Graves was slow; he wouldn’t be a big issue. 

Twisted jumped in the air and tossed three cards at him. 

Talon zipped from side to side, quickly closing the space between them. His dagger almost met flesh when he could see Graves out of the corner of his eye, shooting another round from the barrel. Talon dodged again, pushed off his target once more. He gnashed his teeth in frustration. It wasn’t as if waiting would’ve done him any good. They weren’t going to break up their band for any reason. Hell, they might even go to the bathroom together. 

Trying to get in close wasn’t working. He needed to separate them. Together they had teamwork down, but he could handle them if they were alone. 

He grabbed a few daggers from inside the thongs in his coat and held them between his fingers. Talon threw them out in a volley. 

Twisted ducked while Graves stumbled backward, his gun raised up to deflect the sharp weapons. 

Talon used his stealth and vanished in seconds. 

Twisted ran passed Graves and they shared a look. They nodded, sharing a quick understood thought. Twisted jumped up from barrel to clothesline and soon ran on the rooftops. 

Graves looked around cautiously, starting to run after Twisted. 

Talon smirked under the shade of the night. All according to plan. He snuck along behind Graves until Twisted ran out of sight… thinking he was ‘drawing’ Talon’s attention with him. It made sense, since Talon made it a point to _only_ attack him. He pointed a gun at the muscled man and pulled the trigger. 

The bola shot out and made contact, wrapping around Graves’ torso and arms. Another shot wrapped around Graves’ feet and he fell. He let out a shout only to have it muffled as his face hit the ground below. The balls swung around and hit him in the chest, winding him. Talon hurried forward, pulling out lengths of rope and tying Graves’ wrists behind him followed by his ankles. With no small effort, Talon pried open an empty crate and lifted Graves into it and tossed him inside. Graves landed with a thud, groaning as he looked up at the hooded assassin. 

He heaved as he snarled at his captor. “I’ll… kill ya. Ya nasty mother-” 

Talon put the crate lid over the opening and quickly tapped down the nails on all four sides. He could barely hear Graves cursing from inside. 

Onto the next mark.

Twisted had made some progress. He hadn’t left Bilgewater, as if he would with his partner still inside, which made locating him relatively easier. Since Talon held Graves like an ace, controlling the situation, he was sure Twisted Fate would make a misstep and Talon would have him.

He was impressed with Twisted’s skills. He recalled hearing about the lone thief who hustled and stole on his own. He’d gained some fancy clothing, with his long coat, large hat, and expensive boots. A man of taste. And a crafty one at that. 

Talon caught up to him not long after. 

Twisted Fate breathed in and out at a rest-stop in the top floor of an abandoned building. The floor had an unpatched hole on one half of the room and some of the floor was missing. Perhaps a victim of cannons. Fate’s body pressed against the back of a wall. 

Talon could appreciate the feeling of security when one’s back rest against a wall, however weak the wall could be. He noted the bright card as it shone in the cracks, flashed with a brief hint of magic and moonlight. 

His mark had skills. And he probably played the fool in their last fight since the big gunman was nearby. 

The assassin took a running jump from a neighbouring rooftop and smashed through the wall, his arms reached around and grabbed the startled Twisted Fate from behind, knife at his throat. The element of surprise, plus a shoddy defense? Talon won.

Twisted Fate, on the other hand, reached a hand up and tossed a card into Talon’s face.

Talon’s body went ridged, frozen in place. 

His prey slipped out of his grasp and readied three other cards, shooting them at close range. 

Talon felt his body pelted, the feeling of bullets passing through his chest. He gained control a second after and snarled. “Magic tricks.”

“Only tricks to the fool.” Twisted Fate played with a card between his fingers, flipping it back and forth. “Bounty hunter?” He inquired. His words sounded playful, but he danced forward and back on his feet as if readying himself for another attack.

Talon’s eyes flicked up and down Twisted Fate’s figure, taking in his stance. “No.” 

Twisted raised an eyebrow. “Assassin then?”

Talon’s eyes narrowed, his eyes like daggers under the hood and shadow. “Perhaps. Gangplank seems interested to remove you from the scene.” He smiled a little, teasing, sneering. “Why would he care about two cheats?”

Twisted’s body tensed for a moment as he took a few steps toward the door. He calmed himself fairly quickly and shrugged a shoulder. He never blinked. Not for a second. “Surprised he cares enough about us-” Twisted’s face screwed up into recognition. “You’re after Graves too?”

“Was.” Talon murmured. “He’s alive, but no telling how much longer.” 

“I was wondering why it took you so long to appear…” He scowled. 

“Your plan to distract me was pretty smart. But you split up. Thanks, by the way.” Talon smirked, taking another step forward. “Made it easier to grab him and, soon, you too.”

He readied himself again, holding up another card from out of his coat pocket. “Where is he?”

Talon shrugged. “He’s running out of time.” There was no harm for Graves. Not yet anyway. But playing mind games is always fun… makes them care more about what’s happening. Makes them rash. Quick to make dumb mistakes.

In a flash, before Twisted even spoke, his card flew through the air directly at Talon. He dodged it, flipping forward, his feet touched the floorboards, and he was off, running crouched at Fate. He flashed a dagger from a thong and went in. Another card, red this time, hit him in the shoulder, and he felt the magic slow his body. 

Twisted was able to turn around, get to the door, and open it before Talon could seriously move, but Twisted didn’t expect Talon to throw the dagger, and a few others, at the door. He stepped quickly out of the way, but back into the room. 

Another card and another, Talon dodging and swiftly running at him. 

Another one of those yellow stun cards hit him as Twisted faked him out with two other cards. 

He snarled again, stuck in place.

Twisted put a card to his forehead and blue light covered his body and a symbol spread out from his feet. He looked at Talon, smiled, and…

Talon got free. 

He barely had a chance to aim.

His dart flew out from him and...

...went through the card.

And the card went with it.

Twisted Fate looked surprised, watching the card vanish from his hands. The symbol below disappeared and before he knew it, a gun went off. A bola shot wrapped around his chest and arms, pulling him to the ground from the impact. 

He groaned, rolling on the floor to rest on his stomach. 

Talon forced Fate’s wrists behind him and wrapped them in rope, tying off a knot before binding his ankles similarly. He took back his bola and gathered up his weapons. Once he returned them to their rightful place, he picked up a card from Twisted Fate’s hat and pocketed it. He rummaged in his captive’s coat, pulling out more cards, silk bandannas, gold, and playing cards. Talon used one of the bandannas to blindfold Twisted Fate and the other to gag him, forcing it between his teeth and tying it off behind his head. He pulled him up and set him against a cabinet.

Twisted Fate groaned, pulling at his bonds, slowly getting his head back on straight. 

Usually, Talon would’ve just killed Twisted Fate. He already had his partner, so it would’ve made sense. But there was something about his mark. The fight was interesting and impressive. Very few fights lasted long with him. Twisted Fate earned his respect as a combatant and gave Talon a difficult time.

He thought on it for a moment before he forced Twisted Fate back onto his stomach, grabbing and groping his pants and chest, searching for other hidden weapons. Each touch rewarded him with another squirm from his captive. Finding no weapons, he began to strip Twisted down, starting with his boots. He watched as Twisted struggled, heightened by his inability to see. He slipped a dagger into his hand and began to cut the clothes free of his captive, first his pants followed by his coat and shirt. He left Twisted’s hat on and tapped it down. “Stay here, while I go get your friend, ‘partner.’ ”

\---

It wasn’t long before Graves sat beside Twisted Fate, both struggling in their bonds, both stripped down to their underwear. Talon looked them over, leaning down and playing with Twisted Fate’s facial hair, twirling his finger in it and pulled, forcing him to raise his head. 

Fate grunted, pulling at the rope. He followed Talon’s pull, baring his teeth, gnashing them against the silk. 

Talon glanced at Graves, who was set in a similar fashion to Twisted Fate. He’d added rope to their chests and used the rope as a gag for Graves. He took one of Graves’ bandannas and used it as a blindfold for him as well. 

Graves was furious, thrashing about in his bonds. 

Of course, neither appreciated being striped naked and bound helplessly before an assassin. 

Talon watched the two of them for a moment, eyes slipping up and down their bodies. “Today is your lucky day, friends. You won’t die, but I do need to put you somewhere else so you don’t interfere with Gangplank’s plans.” He smirked, thinking about the best method. 

Fate grunted in his gag, trying to speak. Graves thrashed and gnashed at the rope gagging him. His muffled curses only pleased Talon more. 

He stepped out while they were distracted and returned a few moments later with a wood crate. With some effort, he lifted Graves up and placed him inside once more. Then did the same with Fate. Talon smiled as he ruffled Fate’s hair. “Congrats. You just made it out alive from the a murderous assassin.” He closed the lid and hammered down the nails to close them in.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Talon, Twisted Fate, Malcolm Graves or any of the League of Legends franchise.


End file.
